Marry Me
by meg-claire79
Summary: Chloe is getting married and Beca is a Maid of Honor. This fic is loosly based off of Thomas Rhetts music video of his song Marry Me. Angst warning guys. Lots of heart broken Beca.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys. So, this is a three part fic. Its very angsty and Bechloe is endgame. Thanks for taking the time to read. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

(Beca P.O.V.)

 _Breathe. You need to be here. You need to support her._ That's what I keep telling myself. I know I should be here but it hurts. It hurts me physically to sit here. To sit in this room with the Bella's, wearing this dress I don't really like, telling Chloe how beautiful she looks because she's getting married. Because Chloe is marrying Tom. Her Tom. For the thousandth time today, my eyes glaze over with unshed tears and I have to look away because Chloe is getting married but she isn't marrying me. But that's my own fault. I should've kissed her during our senior year at that Treble party. But I chickened out.

 _*Four Years Ago*_

"Becs!" I feel arms around my waist and my body stiffens initially but I quickly melt into the arms around me. Turning around in Chloe's arms I face her. Maybe it's the alcohol in my system or the bright blue sparkle in Chloe's eyes but I can't help but get lost in those endless depths of sky blues. The blue eyes that I have fallen in love with since the second I noticed them four years ago and since then I've only fallen harder. "Dance with me?" I finally manage to tear my eyes away and I smile slightly.

"I'm on music duty Beale." Chloe gives a small pout, jutting out her bottom lip slightly. I notice the slight furrow in her eyebrows and I already know what's coming. "No… Don't do that. The puppy dog face doesn't work on me Chlo." Chloe pulls me in tighter holding me tight against her.

"Please Becs." The puppy dog face gets to be too much and I can't help but give in. Blowing out a stream of air I turn around and make a short playlist, so Chloe and I can dance for a few minutes.

"Fine. You win." Once I'm done setting up a list I let Chloe drag me out to the floor. We spend a few minutes dancing to a couple of my mash ups and the world seems to stop existing. Leaving me to believe that everyone else fell off the face of the Earth. In this moment nothing could be more perfect. The total joy and happiness in Chloe's eyes and shining through her smile. Her carefree spirit shows in the way she moves with me. Jumping around me, letting me twirl her. Giving me more and more reasons why I love Chloe Beale. The song stops playing and Chloe is close enough where I can feel her breath on my face. I can smell the Malibu coconut rum on her breath and I can't help but wonder if her lips taste the same way. My eyes flick down to her lips momentarily then back up to bright blue eyes that are locked on to my lips as well. The corner of my mouth twitches in a half smile. It could be my mind but for a second, I swear Chloe leans in closer. She had to have leaned in closer because our noses brush slightly. _Kiss her Beca. Do it. Sack up and do it bro!_ But apparently luck is never on my side because as I lean in the next song that plays causes Chloe to jump up and down and start clapping her hands.

"This is my jam!" The next thing I know Chloe is dancing again and I missed my chance.

 _*Present Time*_

I'm thrust back into reality because I feel something wet hit my arm where they lay crossed over my chest. _The fuck…?_ I look up in attempt to find out where the wateris coming from but there is no leak in the ceiling. A warm streak rolls down my cheek and I brush my fingers against it thinking it is just dust or something. But I's not. It's only now that I realize I'm crying. I quickly wipe the tears so no one sees that I'm crying.

"Okay girls! It's time to show the world the Future Mrs. Thomas Wayde." Aubrey's voice rings out across the room and I look in her direction from where I stand in the far corner of the room. My breath catches in my throat as Chloe makes her way around the parchment partition. There is gasps and awes, Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy let out wolf whistles that cause a weak smile to spread across my lips. When I look back at Chloe she is already looking at me with a bright smile that I swear could end war and cure cancer. But that smile that used to make my heart beat like a jack hammer only causes spider web cracks across my heart. Chloe looks absolutely beautiful, breath takingly stunning. Her long red hair is in a braided crown around her head with a few loose pieces framing her face. Her make up is done light with a light pink lip stick that makes her eyes look ten times brighter. Her dress is something you'd see in a movie. Floor length ball gown with floral lace bodice. There's white flowers sewn on to the thin lace covering her shoulders. The back is low cut but her long veil covers the exposed skin. My eyes flick back up to Chloe's and I can see she is waiting for a reaction but I don't trust my voice, so I send her a wink in hopes that she understands. Chloe leaves the girls and makes her way over to me and each step she takes I can feel the room getting smaller because I can support her from a distance but having to tell her I'm happy for her, it's nearly impossible. But I smile at her and pray to whatever god will listen to me that this conversation will be quick.

"You clean up good Mitchell." Chloe's voice is like a slice of home. My comfort zone and it sends tendrils of warmth through my body. After clearing my throat, I pull a smirk on to my lips.

"You too Beale." Chloe gives me a smile and I can't help but watch those eyes I've fallen in love with dart across my face.

"Thanks, Beca. For being here. I know LA life is crazy. But having you here means so much. Bree is great but having both of my best friends here to be my bitches of honor. I couldn't ask for anything better. So, thank you." Chloe pulls me in for a tight hug and those arms that I used to find comfort in and gave hugs that I thought glued all the pieces of my broken and tattered heart back together feel like jelly fish tentacles wrapped around me leaving me wanting to fight my way from the sting and I resist the urge to pull away because it's getting hard to breath. I can feel my heart breaking with every second. But thank god Chloe finally pulls away. I utter something about not wanting to be anywhere else. But I know that's a lie. The air must be getting thinner in the room because it's getting harder and harder to breath. I watch as Chloe makes her way back over to Aubrey who is pouring flutes of champagne for all of the girls. Flo brings me a glass and I thank her with a smile. The room goes quiet as Aubrey clears her throat to grab everyone's attention.

"I want to propose a toast. Chloe…" Aubrey turns from the girls to face Chloe who is standing beside the vanity. "You have been my best friend for the better part of my life and I hoped and prayed that your knight in shining armor would come and sweep you off your feet. Because let's face it, most of the other guys were more like idiots in aluminum foil." Aubrey's comment earns a couple laughs but Aubrey's playful smile turns serious. "But I am so happy for you. I am so happy you found your happily ever after because we all know you deserve it the most. So, may Tom make your days bright and full, make the hard times easier, and give you years of happiness and love." Aubrey raises her glass and the other's follow suit. "To Tom and Chloe." The girls echo Aubrey's words back to her before taking a sip of champagne. The lump in my throat that had been forming doesn't go away when I shoot the whole flute of champagne in one swallow. The room breaks into small conversations, but I can't help but let my eyes stay locked on Chloe as she talks to Stacie. Chloe is the most beautiful bride I've ever seen and every part of me wishes that's I'd be the one waiting for her at the altar. Year's worth of times flash through my brain of missed chances to make Chloe mine, to tell her how I feel. But here we are. I'm too late so, I'll bite back the tears and smile in the right places hoping no one will notice that Chloe's is getting married but she doesn't want to marry me. But Chloe's voice drifts into my ear shot and it makes my heart stop and tears my heart and soul apart at every frayed edge.

"He's my forever Stacie. He's the one I want to wake up to and fall asleep next to. I want the late night dances in the kitchen over a bottle of wine. He's it." Suddenly I can't breathe and being in this room gets to be too much. I need to run. I need to leave. I can't do this. I can't be here. Because the one person I have loved for years is getting married. I could try to tell her how I feel but I won't because I don't want to mess this up for her. So, I make my way to the door and quietly shut the door. I all but run to the front door of the country club and I don't stop until I hear a second pair of heels following me. I choose to ignore them but as soon as I get outside there's a hand on my shoulder turning me around and I come face to face with Aubrey. As shake breath makes it's way out as I look at anywhere except the eyes staring at me. I'm on the verge of tears and I don't know how much longer I can hold it together.

"Where do you think you are going?" Aubrey whispers harshly at me.

"You're better at this stuff than me. This is why we decided you were going to do all of the mushy shit. Now I need to go. Tell Chloe I said congrats." I go to turn around but Aubrey's nails dig into the skin of my shoulder.

"You are not leaving. Chloe wants you-" I cut Aubrey off with a dry laugh.

"Chloe does not want me. Which is exactly why I'm leaving. Trust me Aubrey, the evening will be so much better without me." Aubrey looks at me with genuine concern laced with confusion.

"What are you talking about? You're Chloe's best friend. She -" With each word that falls from Aubrey's mouth it gets harder and harder to keep the tears at bay. When one finally escapes and rolls down my cheek Aubrey's voice catches in her throat and I can see all the pieces line up in her eyes and finally click. Aubrey's face morphs into a pained expression. "You love her. Still after all these years…" Aubrey's voice is a soft whisper and I go to say something but nothing comes out but a quiet sob. Aubrey finally pieced everything together after graduation and it was a drunken confession on my behalf, but I didn't care because it felt so good to finally tell someone. "Beca…" Aubrey moves in for a hug but I quickly step away because I know if I let her hug me I will fall apart and I can't do that here. I clear my throat in an attempt to find my voice.

"Chloe is getting what she wants. Her granddaddy is preaching the service, she's got her magnolias and were out in the country, she has her Tom. It's perfect." My voice wavers slightly but I don't stop. "But she doesn't know her daddy is the only one dreading this day because he's giving her away. I'm giving her away too Aubrey and I can't stand up there beside her and watch her get married. In this moment I'd rather her be mad at me because I left and risk never having her never talking to me again than having to watch her get her happily ever after and all chances of mine go to shit. I know this is selfish but I can't do this. I... I love Chloe and I can't be here. Tell her I'm sorry. Please." My voice finally gives out and my last word is cut short. The tears are free falling and I don't care. Aubrey's hand has fallen from my shoulder and I can see the glistening of tears in her eyes. As I turn to leave again Aubrey catches my wrist.

"Beca…" Aubrey pulls me into her and my dams finally break. The tears fall and I don't care. But Aubrey holds me tight as sobs wreck my body leaving me shaking in her arms. "I'm so sorry Beca." I manage to pull myself together quickly because I know Aubrey's lack of appearance will be questioned. "Go. I've got things here." I give Aubrey a quick hug and pull away with a sad smile.

"Thank you. So much. There's a gift for Chloe. Its wrapped in an old Barden t-shirt of Chloe's I had never wanted to give back. Could you…?" Aubrey is already nodding yes so I run. I run because I'm in love with my best friend and she's getting married. I run because the longer I stay here the more I will hurt. I try not to let thoughts of how Chloe is going to take me leaving enter my brain but I'd rather deal with a pissed off angry Chloe for a few months. I slip into my car and drive. I don't even bother turning on the radio because I know a song is going to play and its going to remind me of Chloe. So, I settle for silence as I drive to god knows where.

I finally pull over at a diner because the road gets to be too blurry from unshed tears. Tilting my head up I hope that gravity will push them back into my skull. The car is filled with silence and the occasional sniffle. A small smile cracks across my lips because it finally hits me that this diner is the same one Chloe and I spent every single Sunday morning during our time at Barden. Memories of Sundays filled will chocolate chip pancakes, texts books or my laptop fill my head. I decide on going in just once more because I don't know if I'll ever be able to bring myself to come back to Georgia after today. When I walk through the front door the small bell above it rings and the lady behind the counter looks my way with a smile.

"Make yourself at home darlin' I'll be right with you." I give her a smile in thanks. Normally I would've found another table but no, I'm drawn to the same one that Chloe and I sat at. It's by the window. Chloe insisted because it was the perfect place for people watching and I've never been one to be able to tell Chloe Beale no. I slide into the booth and take in the restaurant. Nothing has changed. Old Elvis records are still mounted on the wall, the juke box in the corner is still unplugged and that stupid polaroid picture the waitress took of Chloe and I is still up on the wall with the rest of the people who were regulars around here. I'm sitting on the inside of the booth and Chloe has her arms wrapped around my neck giving the camera a big cheesy grin. I look like I would rather be anywhere else but I know in Chloe's arms was exactly where I wanted to be. "What can I get yah?" The waitress pulls me back to reality and I look over at her with a small smile.

"Just a black coffee please." The waitress gives me a questioning look but she's doesn't say anything, she just walks away. While I wait for my coffee I try to distract my mind with people watching but the slow song playing from the radio behind the counter catches my attention. The soft piano is soothing. So, I absentmindedly start listening to it as I watch the traffic on the road.

" _ **I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask,**_

 _ **I'll try to make it through without cryin'**_

 _ **So nobody sees**_

 _ **Yeah, she wanna get married but she don't wanna marry me."**_

The words in the song seem to be have written for just what I'm feeling and I don't know if it is some coincidence or god playing some sort of joke on me.

" _ **I remember the night I almost kissed her.**_

 _ **Yeah, I kinda freaked out, We'd been friends for forever.**_

 _ **And I always wondered if she felt the same way."**_

The tears that I finally managed to tamp down pick the most perfect time to make their presence known again.

"Darlin'?" I look up at the waitress with unshed tears making her face blurry. "You alright?" I give her a false smile and a head nod.

"Yeah, fine." She gives me a small sad smile as she places my coffee cup on the table in front of me. "Thanks." The waitress makes her leave and I look down at the dark liquid in the cup letting the sad lyrics wash over me again.

" _ **When I got the invite I knew it was too late.**_

 _ **And I know her daddy's been dreading this day. Although he don't know he's not the only one giving her away."**_

Tears are freely hitting the table and I'm thankful the diner is empty except for a few people on the other side of the room. I don't bother wiping them away because I'm losing everything today. My first real love. Yeah, I loved Jesse, but it was never the same. He had always been more like a brother than anything. I'm losing my best friend because I know I won't be able to face her after today. So, I let myself cry for the first time since Chloe called me to tell me Tom proposed. The coffee becomes forgotten as I try to quiet the sobs escaping my lips.

" _ **She's got on her dress now,**_

 _ **She's welcoming the guests now.**_

 _ **I could try to find her and**_

 _ **Get it off my chest now.**_

 _ **But I ain't gonna mess it up**_

 _ **So, I'll wish her the best now."**_

The song fades because the only thing I can hear are the shallow and broken breaths coming from my lips. Despite the deafening sound of my heart breaking over and over again it's almost like Chloe's voice can still break through the chaos. Because I swear I hear her calling my name. I know it's not real because she is getting married.

"Beca!" The voice rings out but I ignore it as it causes a new waves of tears to flood because it sounds like it's right beside me but it's muffled by something. I hush my sobs just enough, so I can try to hear Chloe's voice.

"Beca Mitchell!" The blood in my veins run cold because Chloe really does sound like she's here. "Beca I know you hear me! Look at me!" My eyes snap over to where I hear the voice and my breath catches in my throat because there stands Chloe. Chloe's standing on the sidewalk of the diner in her wedding dress with blood shot eyes and tear stained cheeks. Her car is behind her with the driver's door open. My mouth drops because Chloe is here and not getting married. When my eyes make contact with Chloe's, her shoulders shake and her lower lip quivers like a whimper managed to escape. I send her a questioning look as I wipe my cheeks and she simply just shrugs her shoulders almost like she doesn't know why she's here. But I'm not going to mess this up for her so I manage to tear my eyes away from Chloe's watery blues and look down at the table. I take hold of my coffee cup and take a sip hoping I won't choke on the lump in my throat because Chloe needs to go get married. Because in what story does the best friend ever get the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow. Just wow. Response to part one was nothing like I expected. So, thank you all so much for reading. It means the world to me! I'm sorry it took so long for this one. I plan on having the last part out by Saturday. So, until then thank you again and I love you guys. Oh, and all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

(Chloe P.O.V.)

 _I look down at the watermelon flavored Ring Pop Beca is sliding on my index finger and I can't help it as a loud laugh works its way out. With one hand I push loose strands of hair behind my ear and with the other hand I help Beca up off her knee. Beca looks up at me with a cheesy grin and it makes my heart soar._

" _Chloe Beale, will you please be my best friend again? I'm sorry didn't let you listen to my newest mix before I posted it. Will you forgive me?" I lace my fingers together with Beca's where they hang between us. My eyes study Beca's face and I take note of the excitement that lies in her dusty blue eyes. I note the subtle inward curl of her lips as she tries to bite back a smile, so she can maintain a serious persona. Tilting my head to the side slightly I meet Beca's gaze again with a small smile._

" _I forgive you. I do."_ The memory fades away with a slight twinge of the heart as my eyes refocus on the ring on my left hand. It's beautiful. Fourteen karat rose gold and a beautiful princess cut diamond. It's everything I've ever wanted. A small chuckle slips through my lips at the months' worth of hints and pictures I left around Tom's apartment. Still, the day he slipped that real ring on my finger didn't even touch the way I felt when Beca slipped that Ring Pop on my finger.

"Chloe Anne Beale…" The sudden voice causes me to jump slightly but I quickly regain my composure and turn to meet the voice. Aubrey stands in the door in the midst of pulling a pearl earring in. Her hair is flat ironed and cut short at the tops of her shoulders. The light blue maid of honor dress looks amazing on her. It's a knee length chiffon dress with a zip back. She looks stunning. "You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen." Aubrey walks up to me and pushes back a few loose strands of hair behind my ear. "I'm so happy for you. Tom is so lucky." All I can do is smile as I notice Aubrey's eyes glaze over. "Come on all the girls are here. Let's go show you off." Aubrey adjusts my veil on both sides behind my shoulders.

"Yeah. Lets go." Aubrey walks around the parchment partition first and gets everyone's attention.

"Okay girls! It's time to show the world the Future Mrs. Thomas Wayde." The name _Future Mrs. Thomas Wayde_ causes my stomach to roll slightly but I push it off on the fact that I haven't had the chance to eat today. Aubrey reaches back slightly and takes my hand as I walk out in front of the other girls. I throw on my best smile as the girls gasp and awe. When Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy wolf whistle I hang my head as the blush creeps up my neck and across my cheeks. I walk in front of Aubrey and meet every eye in the room, but I can't help but feel a little defeated as the deep blue eyes in the back corner of the room aren't there to meet my gaze.

"Thank you. Thank you. And as you girls know, none of this would be possible without you. So, thank you for being here. I don't know what I would do without you all." I had conversations with most of the girls before I put on my dress but there is one person who I have yet to talk to. After squeezing between Stacie and Emily who have broken into their own conversation I make my way towards the back of the room. The small smile Beca gives me goes right to my heart kickstarting it and causes small butterflies to erupt in my stomach.

"You clean up good Mitchell." My eyes dart across Beca's face as I study her. She has subtle tan lines on her face that I assume are from sun glasses. She has dark circles under her eyes, not the kind of dark circles from only getting a couple hours of sleep. They're the kind of dark circles that have formed over months of not sleeping, despite Beca having concealer on I know dark circles when I see them.

"You too Beale." Beca's voice comes out like she'd been swallowing sandpaper. My eyes try to lock on hers, but she avoids my gaze by looking over my shoulder. It sends tingles of hurt through my body. I take note in the redness of her eyes and I can't help but wonder if it's because she's been crying. I find myself wanting to ask but I feel I don't have that privilege any more. Beca moved to LA three years ago. The year after both of us graduated from Barden we got an apartment together as I perused vet school and Beca finished her extended internship with Residual Heat, coming out as a junior producer. I remember the day Beca told me she was finally going to make it to LA. It had been the worst day of my life. My best friend, the girl I loved, was leaving for LA and never once did she ask me to go with her. I was proud of Beca, but it still hurt. We were both getting what we wanted in life.

The next two months after that day consisted of a daily heart break. Daily conversations about what apartment would suit Beca best or if it was okay for her to take certain photos with her to LA. Each day pieces of my heart got chipped away. But what killed me the most was the day she left. Beca had been helping me study for my final exams for the year. We finally gave up by one in the morning, so I tossed my book on the floor and we talked until we fell asleep. We slept curled up in a ball, legs tangled, my arms around her waist. I would've given anything to stay like that for the rest of my life. I woke up the next morning to cold sheets and a note on the counter from Beca telling me she was sorry she had to leave that way, that she only did it because she didn't want to distract me from my finals and that she would make it up to me when she came back to see Emily graduate. I was hurt and distraught. I cried on and off all day, even during finals. Since that day we've only drifted apart because the woman I loved left me. The pain from that day comes rushing back to me and I can't help but give her a sad smile.

"Thanks, Beca. For being here. I know LA life is crazy. But having you here means so much. Bree is great but having both of my best friends here to be my bitches of honor. I couldn't ask for anything better. So, thank you." I can feel tears forming so I pull Beca in for a hug, so she won't notice them in my eyes. When Beca tenses as I wrap my arms around her I hold my breath until she relaxes into them like she normally does but she never does, and it kills me a little bit more because it feels so good to be wrapped in her arms again. I pull away with a quiet sniffle and a fake smile.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Beca still avoids my gaze, it becomes too much to be around, so I make my way back over to Aubrey. When I reach her side, she gives me a questioning look, but I wave a hand in the air dismissing the look. Aubrey is pouring flutes of champagne, so I can only assume she's preparing for a toast, so I take a step to the side and stand next to the large vanity. I take the glass offered to me as Aubrey clears her throat.

"I'd like to propose a toast. Chloe…" Aubrey angles her body so she's no longer facing the girls, so she is now facing me. I look at her with a loving smile and I nod my head letting her know she can go on. "You have been my best friend for the better part of my life and I hoped and prayed that your knight in shining armor would come and sweep you off your feet. Because let's face it, most of the other guys were more like idiots in aluminum foil." I can't help it as a small laugh works it way out and on habit I glance over at Beca to see if she think's it's funny too but she's still in the corner wearing a small smile with an unreadable expression on her face. My eyes quickly flick back to Aubrey who has tears forming in her eyes as her playful smile turns serious. "But I am so happy you. I'm so happy you found your happily ever after because we all know you deserve it the most. So, may Tom make your days bright and full, make the hard times easier, and give you years of happiness and love." A lone tear rolls down Aubrey's cheek and I can't help it as a feeling of love and thankfulness surges through me. She raises her glass as she faces the girls again. "To Tom and Chloe." All of the girls raise their glasses and echo Aubrey's words then simultaneously take a sip of their champagne. I take a small sip of mine then fall into quietness as I look at the girls scattered around the room that have broken off into their own conversations. A real genuine smile falls to my lips for the first time today because it makes me so happy to have all my girls here. We don't get together often enough but when we do it makes all of the time away worth it.

"Well, that's the first real smile I've seen today. You're not getting cold feet, are you?" I jump slightly at the sudden voice to my left. I whip my head in that direction and my eyes land on Stacie. There's a concerned expression on her face so I give her the best smile I can to help ease her worries.

"Of course not. I just miss you guys so much." I wrap an arm around Stacie's shoulder and pull into me.

"We go on double dates every Friday night, You, me, Aubrey and Tom. I mean I understand why you miss me. I'm just that amazing!" A small laugh slips out and Stacie places a quick kiss on my cheek.

"I hate you some days." I remove my arm from around Stacie and wipe my cheek to rid it of any lipstick that was left.

"You love me…" Stacie studies my face and half of her smile droops. "What's got yah slum sugar plum? I see it in your eyes." It's times like this where I wish I was a little bit better of a liar because I could easily cast this off as being tired if it was anyone but Stacie. With a deep breath I look Stacie in the eyes for a few seconds to gather my thoughts.

"He's my forever, Stacie. He's the one I want to wake up to every morning to and fall asleep next to. I want the late night dances in the kitchen over a bottle of wine. He's it." I pause for a few seconds to try to figure out where I'm even going with this. My eyes fall back on the ring on my left hand. Then I bring my eyes back up to meet Stacie's, who's eyes are full of love and understanding. "I love Tom. I really do. So, tell me why when I look down at my ring I don't remember the day Tom proposed. Tell me why I see the day Beca slid a Ring Pop on my finger in an attempt in gaining my forgiveness because she uploaded a mix without letting me hear it first. Or why I'm more concerned with the fact why Beca's eyes were bloodshot earlier than the whereabouts of my fiancé? Or why Beca's circles under her eyes are so dark. Why am I not happier about the fact I'm getting married to my college sweetheart? I want to be excited. So excited that I'm crying, and you and the girls have to hand me tissues and keep telling me how pretty I still am. I love Tom so much. He's the perfect guy. We're amazing together. Beca has been physically out of my life for almost two years but she shows up yesterday morning and…" I stop the words from coming out of my mouth. Stacie takes her hand in mine.

"I know, Chlo. I was worried this would happen. But I need you to answer me one thing…" I look over at Stacie with a questioning gaze. "Are you one hundred percent sure this is what you want? Because I don't want you to go through all of this to go through a nasty divorce a few years down the road. It'll hurt both you and Tom more down the road than if you walked away today." Had Stacie suggested that months ago I probably would've been offended but right now I take heed in her words. I take a few seconds to think through everything before I give Stacie an answer. Is Tom really what I want? Yes. I love Tom. He's the safe option. He's steady. He's perfect. He's my Tom. My Tom wouldn't hurt me. Tom has been there for more through my hard times in vet school when I felt like giving up. He-

"Oye! Ginga Where's Shawshank and Aubrey?" Fat Amy's voice from across the room causes me to jump as my eyes scan the room and I notice the lack of Aubrey and Beca's presence. I look over at Stacie to find her surveying the room as well. "You don't know do yah?" I look back at Amy and shake my head no. The sound of the door opening pulls all of our attentions to it as Aubrey walks through it. My heart starts to race in my chest because I recognize the look on Aubrey's face. Her eyes are frantically searching the room like she's looking for something. I'm about to call after her but Stacie beats me to it.

"Babe…" Aubrey doesn't look Stacie's way, so she pushes herself off of the vanity and moves in Aubrey's direction. "Aubrey…" Stacie takes Aubrey by the wrist stopping her movement and Aubrey finally meets her gaze. "What's going on?" The smile that Aubrey throws on is easily seen through.

"Everything is fine. I'm just getting nervous. I promise." Stacie raises a concerned eyebrow not buying it, but she lets it go.

"Okay babe." Stacie leans over and presses a kiss to Aubrey's cheek and the simple action makes me smile. "Hey, do you know where Beca is? Did you see her when you were out there?" The smile that had just worked its way on to Aubrey's face falters slightly, but she doesn't say a thing, she just glances in my direction then back at Stacie.

"You didn't happen to know where the gift Beca brought is? She said it's wrapped in an old shirt." All the red flags that are going up due to Aubrey's behavior is starting to make me mad, so I make my way over to Stacie and Aubrey.

"Uhm, Bree. What's going on?" Aubrey's eyes snap over to me and she plasters a smile on her face.

"Can I talk to you Chlo? Like in private?" I raise an eyebrow in question, but I let Aubrey lead me behind the parchment partition, away from the other Bella's. "You might want to sit down, Chlo?" I do as Aubrey suggests and I sit in the make up chair in front of the mirror.

"What is all this about Bree?" Aubrey opens her mouth, but Stacie comes around the partition holding a green shirt wrapped around something.

"Is this it?" Aubrey is nodding her head taking the offered shirt. My heart flutters when I realize that it's my long sleeve Barden t-shirt that I have been missing for years. I only recognize it as mine from the gold monogram on the breast pocket.

"Can you take the girls somewhere? You know how nosey they are." Stacie smiles then disappears back behind the partition and starts escorting the girls out of the room. After a few moments the room in quiet.

"Can you please tell me what's going on now? And where's Beca? She's supposed to be here?" I look over at Aubrey whose eyes are locked on the floor. "Aubrey?" She finally looks up at me and I can see guilt in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Chlo. Beca left." All of the air in my body rushes out in one instant and it feels like the world comes to a grinding halt. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. "She didn't tell me why. She just said she needed to go." The shock is quickly replaced with anger.

"What do you mean she left?! I'm getting married and she left? Who does that?!" I push myself up out of the chair and start pacing. "Are you kidding me? This is my day! MY day and she ran, yet again!" I stop and rest my hands on my hips. Too many emotions are swirling around in my body to care at the moment. Part of me is happy Beca ran, now I won't be distracted. Another part of me is completely distraught that she left because she was supposed to be there for me. I'm not sure which part weighs more but I do know one thing… "I need a drink." I walk over to the ice bucket on the other side of the partition and pull the open bottle of champagne out then take one long drag. The bubbles burn my nose and throat but that doesn't stop me from taking another.

"Chlo. Honey, come sit down." I turn so fast to face Aubrey my dress fans out around me.

"How am I the one freaking out and you're not! You're the one with the military background who needs to have everything running smooth and now we have a bump in the road and you are completely okay!" I watch closely as Aubrey takes a deep breath then extends her hand to the make-up chair.

"You're projecting. Now come sit down. Please." I do as Aubrey says but not without a groan.

"Unbelievable… this is ridiculous…" I take another long sip, but Aubrey takes the bottle from me before it reaches my lips. "Hey!" Aubrey turns and places the bottle on the counter then picks up the green shirt from the counter. Aubrey hands me the shirt and I notice it's solid under my fingers like it's wrapped around something. I look up at Aubrey confused and she lets out a sigh as she pulls a stool up next to me, so she can sit down.

"It's from Beca. She asked me to give it to you." With anger and fresh alcohol running through my veins I hunch forward to throw the gift in the trash can under the make-up table, but Aubrey catches my wrist. "Do you really want to do that? I think you'll regret it later… I think you should open it Chlo." My eyes flick down to the green shirt in my hands and I can't help but run my thumbs along the worn cotton. A smile slowly crosses my lip as I realize that Beca is the one who had my shirt for all these years. "It's probably just a USB with mixes on it really." Aubrey's comment makes my smile widen just a little. My anger fades away as I undo the pin holding the shirt together. When the shirt comes off the smell of Beca's perfume hits my nose, causing my heart to start racing in my chest. I put the shirt over the arm of the chair finally revealing a pine wood box with my initials in white script on the top. After taking a few minutes of admiring its beauty I lift up the small brass clip on the front keeping the bottom and top from opening. My smile turns into a sad one as Beca's wireless Beats Headphones with a palm tree skin comes into view. I pull the head phones from the box and examine them. Hundreds of days of stealing these headphones from Beca's room wash through my brain. They were her favorite because they had the best bass and sound proofing out of all the other pairs she had. They were her get away headphones. When she wanted to get away from life she would slip on these headphones and listen to a playlist or start mixing. I never understood why she chose palm trees, she hates the beach. My heart constricts in my chest as thoughts of Beca sitting between my legs with these headphones around her neck playing some song as I ran my fingers along her scalp. "Those are cute." Aubrey's voice pulls me from my memories and I look over at her quickly.

"Yeah, they're her favorite pair." I lean up and place them on the make-up counter in front of me. I look back in the box and a wave of sadness washes over me as I pick up the stack of Polaroid pictures that are held together with a blue ribbon. Slowly, I undo the ribbon then start flicking through the pictures. My emotions start to swell as the day every picture was taken plays through my head. When I reach a certain picture, it makes me laugh just slightly. It was completely unplanned, but we managed to match outfits. Beca and I both walked down stairs wearing navy blue hoodies, dark wash jeans, and black adidas shoes. I just absolutely had to have someone take a picture of it and me being me I couldn't just take a normal picture with Beca.

" _Come on Becs!" I had managed to bribe Stacie into taking a picture of Beca and I in a matching outfit. I give Beca puppy dog eyes as I extend my arms and do a grabbing motion with my hands. Beca stands her ground for a few seconds then with a groan she stomps over to me and I can't help it as I squeal with happiness._

" _You're lucky I love you Beale."_ The sound of those words ring throughout my head bouncing around my skull until the only thing I remember her saying is that she loved me. I place the picture back into the stack then place them on the counter with the headphones. Looking back down into the box there is an envelope with my names scrawled across the front in Beca's handwriting. Beca always argued that it looked illegible and like chicken scratch and it kind of does. My brain is telling my hand to pick it up and open it, but I can't bring myself to actually do it. I look up at Aubrey and give her a weak smile. "Should I?" My voice comes out unrecognizable and rough causing me to clear my throat.

"Only if you feel like you should." I look down at it again, but I just can't seem to get my hand to work. "Do you want me to…?" I nod my head yes before my brain even registers what I'm agreeing to. My eyes track Aubrey's hand as she grabs the envelope and opens it. She pulls out a piece of paper that is covered front and back with Beca's handwriting.

"Read it…" Aubrey looks over at me just to make sure, so I nod my head to let her know it's okay. Aubrey takes a deep breath and I close my eyes as I try to imagine it's Beca's voice instead of Aubrey's

"Dear Chloe, today is your day. You're getting married. So, congrats bro." A small chuckle makes its way out of my lips. "I want to start by saying I'm sorry. I know I was probably a teary-eyed mess but know that it's because I'm happy for you. You get your Tom and your life. You deserve all of this. Every single happy moment that this day brings you, you deserve it. All of the happy tears and happy years to follow. You deserve it. But back to the main point of this is to tell you I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm a shit friend. I'm sorry I haven't stayed in touch with you, like I promised. I know I hurt you. I knew I fucked up when you didn't answer when I called you to tell you I made it to LA safely. God, I'm such an idiot. Why would I do that to you? You're this amazing per-…Chloe I don't think I should be reading this. I think this is something that should be between you and Beca." I look over at Aubrey and I shake my head no.

"I won't be able to read it without crying. Please. Finish it." Aubrey sighs and looks back at the note to find her spot again.

"You are this amazing person and I hurt you. Why would I do that? I love you. God, I love you so much. Which is why I'm writing this. I hope you find it in yourself to forgive me." Aubrey pauses, and I look over at her she hands me the letter and I look down at it. "I refuse to read any further. I can't do that. Beca wouldn't want me to know what she wrote. You need to finish it Chloe." Slowly, I take the note from Aubrey and skim over it to find her place. My eyes wonder over a couple smudge marks at first, but I push them away from my mind, so I can focus on Beca's words.

 _I love you Chloe. Probably in a way that you will never love me. I have for years. That's why I left the way I did. I couldn't board a plane taking me away from you with tears in your eyes. It would've ended me. It's why I never told you no about anything because I didn't care how ridiculous the request if it made you smile I would do it. I tried to tell you these feelings so many times, but luck was never on my side. Then I got the LA offer and I think that was the Universe's way of telling me to give up or whatever. So, I did. I hope you understand. I head back to LA in the morning and I probably won't make my way back to Georgia for a while. At least until the bound to happen awkward tension of me telling you I love you wears off. But, out of the two of us I'm glad you got your happily ever after. Even if I lost mine when you gained yours. I'll find someone, Chlo. We'll both have our happily ever after. I guess. I'm going to stop now. I've made a big enough ass out of myself. So, in conclusion. I hope Tom gives you everything you want in life. Including babies. I know how much you love kids. You'd make an amazing mom. Uhm. I'm getting distracted. Don't call me right away. If you're still angry in a few days call me and I'll take what you have to say. But just know that once everything is said and done just remember that I loved you once._

 _-Beca xx_

I'm stunned. One hundred percent stunned. Tears are freely flowing down my face and Aubrey's hand is on my shoulder. I put the paper on the counter with everything else. The letter, the pictures, the headphones the meaning behind all of it blurs every single line of me wanting to marry the man in the room across the hall. Beca called me her happy ever after. Beca loves me. Beca Mitchell loves me…

"Beca loves me." The words taste foreign in my mouth and I'm not completely sure if I'm telling Aubrey or trying to convince myself that maybe Beca's written words are true. But I'm marrying Tom. Beca is going back to LA. To her home.

"What's going on in that head of yours Chlo? You look like you might get sick." I look over at Aubrey and my eyes search her face.

"Beca loves me." Aubrey nods her head yes.

"She has for a long time Chloe." I furrow my eyebrows in confusion but apparently Aubrey reads my mind because she waves a dismissive hand "It doesn't matter how I know. I just know. I'm Aubrey Posen. I know everything. But how does knowing Beca love you make you feel?" I look over that the items Beca gave me on the counter.

"Terrifying… Terrifying and relieved. Terrifying because she said she gave up on me, but I still have every instinct in my body telling me to chase her. Relieved because now I know I wasn't imagining things all those years ago. But none of that matters, because I'm marrying Tom. Were happy. Right?" Aubrey moves to stand in front of me and she takes my hands.

"Close your eyes. I have a game." I snatch my hands away.

"Now is not the time for games Bree!" Aubrey calmly takes my hands again.

"Trust me Chloe. Now close your eyes." I do as she says "Now. I'm going to say two things. You tell me what comes to your mind first. Let's try a round okay." I skeptically nod my head. "Chocolate or Vanilla?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Chocolate." Aubrey squeezes my hands in approval.

"Good now cat or dog." We repeat this for a few rounds, letting my mind drift away somewhere other than being in this room. "Beca or Tom." I answer without hesitation and my answer shocks me.

"Beca." I pull one hand free to cover my mouth as it clamps shut and my eyes spring open to look up at Aubrey. "Oh my god." Aubrey squeezes the hand she's still holding.

"You chose Beca. That's okay. Can you tell me why?" I search Aubrey's face, but I can't come of any reason why I would choose Beca over Tom. I would choose Beca over anyone. I love her. I have for years. I mean for Christ's sakes I left Tom's shower to go listen to Beca sing. I found myself comparing Tom to Beca whenever they did something that was different. Like how Beca knows that sometimes I just need to be held while Tom assumes I need space, so he leaves the room. Or how Beca knows I prefer lemon blue berry tea in the morning and Tom still believes that I survive on coffee. It's the small things. I love Beca because she knows the little things about me. Sure, Tom could learn them, but he never made the effort to learn them.

"I love her because of the little things…" Aubrey raises an eyebrow and a small smile forms on her lips and I realize I said love instead of chose. "I love Beca Mitchell. I always have, and I always will. But she's going back to LA tom-" It finally hits me. Beca left today because she couldn't watch me get my happily ever after while hers was disappearing right in front of her. So, she probably moved her flight to tonight, so she can get out of her faster and I feel the sudden panic set in. She's running, and she might not ever be coming back to me. "Oh my god! She's probably going to leave tonight. Oh my god. I need to stop her. I need to see her. I need to tell her I love her too." I push myself out of the chair and start walking around the room. "I need me phone I need to call her!" As I frantically look around the room for my phone I don't notice Aubrey walking up to me. She takes hold of my arms and stops me.

"She's not leaving. Just calm down. Breath panicking isn't going to help." I take a deep breath to help calm my raging heart. "Your phone is in my clutch with mine. Just sit down and take a breath while I go get it." I take a seat on the couch as Aubrey walks over to where her stuff is grabbing her clutch. As a thought enters my brain my blood runs cold in my veins.

"What about Tom? He thinks he's getting Married today. It's going to break his heart I can't do that. Aubrey…I can't…" Aubrey gives a small smile.

"I have that covered. You know I don't attend any event without a back up plan." Aubrey reaches in her clutch and hands me my phone. As I reach for it I notice the ring Tom gave me isn't on my finger. Aubrey must notice the panic setting on my face because she holds it up, so I can see it. "I have it. I pulled it off when I was holding your hands earlier. Now go get Beca. I've got things handled here." I pull Aubrey into a tight hug.

"Thank you. For everything. I don't know what I'd do without you." Aubrey pats my back then pulls away.

"I always got your back. Now shew. Go find Beca." With a smile and a nod, I run out of the room, past the girls in the hallway and out of the country club. I ignore the questioning faces as I make my way to my car. After getting in my car and starting it up I push number one on my speed dial. I let out a groan when no one answers. I try again with the same end product, but I leave a message this time.

"Beca. Answer me. Call me back. Please. Don't leave. I need to see you. We need to talk. Please call me back." My voice catches in my throat because Beca might already be in the air. Enough time has passed right? I drive through Atlanta looking for any signs of Beca. I'm on the verge of tears and giving up when I notice the rental car Beca is using at a diner. Without hesitation I pull it. Forgoing a parking spot, I pull up to the front of the building. I nearly forget to put my car in park as I get out. My heart breaks in my chest as my eyes land on a sobbing Beca sat in a window booth. A lump forms in my throat because of how small and vulnerable she looks. I can't think of another time where I saw her like this.

"Beca?" Her name leaves my mouth before I can stop it. There's no way her can hear it so I try again. "Beca!" I see Beca's shoulders quake slightly less and I start to get a little irritated because I know she had to hear that one. "Beca!" Her body stops moving with her sobs and I see her eyes open as she wipes her face, but she still doesn't look my way. "Beca Mitchell! Beca I know you hear me! Look at me!" Beca's head whips in my direction and her face causes guilt to flood my system. She's like this because of me. A small whimper escapes at this realization. Beca sends me a questioning gaze and all I can do in return is shrug my shoulder. After a few seconds Beca pulls her eyes away and defeat crosses them. Panic sets in as she looks down at the lone coffee cup. She brings it up to her lips and takes a sip almost like she's trying to act unaffected by my presence. It shreds my insides because maybe Beca really did mean it when she said she gave up in the note. Maybe she really doesn't want me anymore… and that scares me to no end.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Guys... I'm so sorry. There was poor time management on my end. I had no idea I was starting this during the time for Midterms. But here is the last chapter for Marry Me. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I tried by best with this one. Thank you all so much for reading! It means the world to me. If you guys have a prompt for me, you can leave it in the reviews or hop over to my tumblr and leave it in my asks. My tumblr is meg-claire79. Once again thank you so much. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

(Beca P.O.V.)

The bell above the door rings but I don't dare lift my eyes from where they are glued on the table. I ignore the sound of fabric rubbing together getting closer. I can see the bright white of Chloe's dress out of the corner of my eye, but I still don't look at her.

"Beca." The raw hurt in Chloe's voice goes right to my heart but I brace against the walls I've made in the time I haven't been around Chloe.

"Go get married Chloe." Without looking up at Chloe I sign the receipt on the table then push out of the booth. As I go to stand a hand gets in my face.

"Don't you think I would much rather be doing that than trying to hunt you down?" Chloe's tone has an edge to it causing me to flinch, but I stand my ground.

"Then go. I'm not going to stop you." I can't believe the words that are coming out of my mouth. They don't even sound like words I should be able to form. I stand again to try to leave.

"If you're not going to stop me, why did you leave?" I sit back down with a groan as I close my eyes and run my hands along my face.

"Why did you follow me?" I bite back. I cringe the second the words leave my mouth. Chloe goes quiet for a few seconds.

"Look at me Beca." My jaw sets on its own accord and anger starts to form.

"Go get married Chloe. I don't even know why you're here." Chloe sighs and I hear her shift her weight from one foot to the other.

"Aubrey-" I cut Chloe off with a harsh voice.

"Fuck whatever Aubrey said. Now go! I can't be around you anymore! Just GO. Leave!" I know my words are harsh and uncalled for, but the longer Chloe stands here the angrier I get because I refuse to be the reason Chloe doesn't get her happily ever after. Things get to be too quiet in this corner, I know I struck a nerve, but it needed to be done. Chloe is better off.

"Is that why you left for LA without even telling me? I woke up to cold sheets and a note beside my tea cup. Who does that? That was a low blow Beca. And what hurts me the most is that you never even asked if I wanted to go with you. For weeks Beca. I wrecked my brain trying to figure out if I really meant as much to you as you made me feel like I did." Chloe's words chip at my walls because since I moved to LA there has been one thing I don't talk about. I don't talk about Chloe Beale. The pain in Chloe's voice finally causes me to look up but I have to look away just as quickly because I wasn't ready to face the pained expression on Chloe's face and the hurt floating around her eyes.

"That's not… you didn't…I couldn't ask you to go. You just got into vet school Chloe. I wasn't going to take that away from you." I shake my head as I speak because Chloe has it all wrong and there's only so much I can correct without telling her too much.

"That still hurt Beca. I get walking away is your thing…" I glance up in time to see Chloe put air quotes around the word thing. "But I think I deserved better than that." I let out a sigh because Chloe is right. She did deserve better. She still does.

"I know you do. Which is why you need to go back and get married. I'm not ruining anything else for you. You deserve all the happiness you can get." The edge and anger in my voice is gone and the sadness starts to creep back in.

"You've already ruined it Beca." I screw my eyes shut at Chloe's words. Even though there was no traces of malice or accusation in her voice it still cuts like a knife causing a new wave of tears to form.

"No…no." I start shaking my head. "I'm not going to be responsible for ruining this. Chloe… I can't…" My words catch in my throat and I have to let out a shaky breath. I tip my head upwards in hopes to push the tears back into my skull.

"Beca, look at me. Please." I shake my head no because I know if I see her eyes my walls are going to fall, and I know I won't be able to tell her to go again. "Look me in the eyes and tell me to go get married one more time and I'll go. If you can do that it'll prove to me that you really did give up on me." Chloe's words cause my heart to stop. The only way she would've known that is if she read…

"Aubrey gave you the box?" I finally look up at Chloe. Her eyes are still bloodshot but her cheeks are no longer tear stained. As Chloe nods her head yes, I can feel my nerves bundling in my throat closing off my airway. Suddenly I can't look at Chloe, so I tear my eyes away from her and prepare for the let down that is bound to happen. "Oh. I'm sorry." I run my fingers along the rim of the coffee mug to have something to focus on.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? It was beautiful. All of it." I shrug my shoulders and Chloe comes into my line of vision as she sits across from me in the booth.

"It was some hand me down headphones and some Polaroids I managed to dig up. It was no big deal." I look over at Chloe who has a look of contemplation on her face. Her eyebrows are drawn together, and her lips are pursed into a thin line. A flurry of emotions fly around her eyes, none of which I can name. Chloe slowly moves her hand across the table and takes hold of the coffee mug in my grasp pulling it away causing me to meet her gaze. When I meet her bright blue eyes, I feel the atmosphere around me change slightly.

"Did you mean it? What you wrote. Did you mean it?" I look away quickly as I draw my hands under the table and start to twirl the thin brass ring on my thumb. After attempting to swallow the lump in my throat that started forming a dry chuckle slips out because I can't bring myself to say the words, but I could write it down a million times in English and any other language if I knew it. I take a steadying breath in hopes to calm my raging heart. Slowly, I bring my eyes back up to Chloe's and relief washes over me as I see patience and understanding in her eyes.

"Yes." My voice is a croak of a whisper and its sound makes me clear my throat. I watch Chloe's eyes to see if they give away any feeling of how she's handling this. When I see no traces of her being uncomfortable I continue. "I have loved you for years. The day I stumbled across you and Aubrey at the activities fair I knew you were going to be special. It was just something about you. Yeah, I was a bitch. But you know that's a natural defense to meeting new people. But that's not the point. The point is that I let myself open up to you. I let you in and I don't regret it. I never will. You were worth letting my walls fall Chlo. You became this important thing in my life. You made me realize the life I thought I wanted isn't what I wanted. You barged into my shower and my world flipped upside down." My eyes flick down to the table to focus on the gold specs. "You have become this bright ray of sunshine to my rain cloud." The corner of my mouth twitches upward in an attempt to smile. "You do this thing. When its warm outside the second the sunlight touches your skin you just stand there and absorb it. You close your eyes, lift your face to the sky and spread your arms. This small satisfied smile slowly makes its way to your lips and you just fall into that feeling. That feeling of relaxation and the feeling that the world is going to be okay. You give me that feeling Chlo." I look up at Chloe and tears are freely flowing down her cheeks, but she has a small smile.

"I used to be able to smile at your smile and now I just fall apart. I wish I could tell you that I'm happy that you're happy in Tom's arms, but I can't. I'm such a fool to let a girl like you slip away." The feeling of tears prick my eyes but I allow one to fall because this isn't the time for hiding. I look back down at the table in hopes that I can finish what I need to say. "If I could I would go back in time and find me and tell me to tell you how beautiful you are until you believed me. I'd hold you closer. I'd do all the things I didn't do. Because I fell in love then I screwed it up now you're stuck in my head. I'd do whatever it takes to not end up here. But here we are." A dry laugh makes its way out, but it finishes with a sniffle and my left hand wiping my cheeks. "You're supposed to get married." Realization hits me, and confusion takes over. "Why did you even follow me Chloe? You said he was your forever so why did you chase me down?" I look up at Chloe. She tilts her head to the left slightly.

"You're still as oblivious as ever." Chloe laughs slightly, and my eyebrows draw together in confusion. "Remember when you made that mash up…what was it…" Chloe looks up as she tries to remember. Her eyebrows draw in confusion then she looks back down at me as she bites her lower lip lightly. When Chloe jumps because she finally remembers it causes me to jump as well. "It was that mash up with Stay With Me by Sam Smith, See You Again by Wiz Khalifa, and The Scientist by Coldplay." My lips curl into a smile because I know where this memory is going, and it makes my heart hammer in my chest. "I got so mad because I was supposed to hear it before you uploaded it. You promised to let me hear it first. It was my job. You agreed!" I chuckle lightly because it did seem like it was Chloe's assigned job to listen to my mixes first before I uploaded them. "But the point is, you got down on one knee and apologized with a watermelon Ring Pop asking me to be your best friend again." Chloe's face morphs from a happy smile to one of sadness. _I think?_ "When I looked down at my ring I never saw the day Tom proposed. I always saw the day you did. How I was always more excited when you did it than when Tom finally did. Becs, you know the small details Tom never took the time to learn. There is this air change when I'm with you versus when I'm with Tom. I feel like I have to hide parts of me. Like I have to put myself in this box to be the perfect girl for him. But I never had to do that. You always accepted me as I am. I always felt safest around you. I always felt like I never had to hide. I don't have that with anyone else. Not even Aubrey." I'm sure Chloe's words were supposed to be comforting in some sense but all I hear is how I'm distracting her from her love life. With each word that falls from Chloe's mouth a feel my anxiety raise a tad. I quickly avert my eyes because the small sad smile on Chloe's face gets to be too much to handle.

"I'm sorry." I can feel Chloe's eyes on me, but I don't meet her gaze. I feel the walls that had just fallen in my chest start to rise again brick by brick. "I really did ruin this. I'm sorry. You won't have to worry about me being a distraction anymore after today. My flight leaves in 5 hours. I'll be out of your hair and you can have your life with Tom. He can learn the small things. I did. Your worth it Chloe." I quickly glance around the diner to see if anyone is watching us. When I notice no eyes, I start to slide out of the booth. "Go get your happy Chlo…" Just as I get up from the booth I hear Chloe getting up as well.

"That's what you got from all of that? That you distract me from loving Tom?" I turn around and face Chloe and give her a small smile.

"Tom can learn the things I know about you. But I know this. When I was at your engagement party I realized I never made you smile like that. He dipped you down and kissed you. You had this smile on your face that just made the whole world a brighter place. I never did that. He's what's best for you. So, if he makes you happy…" I meet Chloe's eyes and a tear rolls down my cheek. I don't dare to wipe it away because I'm done hiding. This is finally my chance to tell Chloe how I feel so I take it. I make sure she knows I mean every word I speak. "I love you so much Chloe. You are in the songs I produce, the music I listen to. You were the bass drop in my life. I know you know that feeling. Loving you Chloe Anne Beale is like hearing an amazing bass drop through your favorite headphones. The second it hits, it washes through your body, leaving goosebumps in its wake, making you feel alive and smiling like an idiot. It makes your mind beg for more because it sets the tone for the song and it just makes it better in general. You're my bass drop. But I know that if he makes you happy, I'm happy for you. All I want for you in this life is to be happy. So please…" I start backing away from Chloe and I can see the fear forming in her eyes, but I try to ignore it. "Go find your happy Chlo." I turn and head towards the door to make my exit, but a hand snags my shoulder to turn me around. My body spins in a 180 then there are hands cupping my cheeks and soft lips pressed against mine. Once my mind catches up all of the breath in my lungs comes rushing out in a gasp. Chloe is kissing me and I'm standing here like an idiot, so I kiss her back. My hands fall to her waist and I pull her closer. The tulle of Chloe's wedding dress bunches under my fingertips as she breaks the kiss. She pulls back slightly, and my eyes study her face. Her eyes are closed, and her lips are slightly parted. Chloe brushes her nose against mine then her eyes slowly flutter open.

"What if told you my happy is right here? What if I told you I loved you too?" My heart pounds in my chest with Chloe's words and my eyes franticly search her face. For years I'd been waiting to heart these words and now Chloe has said them. The corner of my mouth twitches up in an attempt to smile.

"I'd pray to whatever god is listening to never let me wake up from this dream. Even if it is a sick and twisted trick coming from my mind I would hope I would never have to wake up." Chloe smiles at me which makes my smile grow bigger. She rests her forehead against mine. We stay quiet for a few moments and I don't dare to break it but a thought enters my mind and this dream I find myself living starts to crack and reality sets in. "Chlo…" Chloe hums in answer. "I leave for LA in a couple hours." I see something change in Chloe's eyes and she pulls away slightly.

"I know." Chloe runs one hand from my cheek down my arm and she laces our fingers together. "Ask me…" Her voice is a quiet whisper and it barely reaches my ears. I'm confused by her statement. I mimic her words with a questioning tone. Chloe cocks her head to the side slightly. "Becs… Ask me… you're leaving again… ask me…" My confusion turns into shock.

"Ask you to come to LA with me…?" Chloe nods slightly as she runs her thumb across the back of my knuckles. A real smile breaks across my lips. "Chloe… Will you go to LA with me?" Chloe's lips curl inward as her smile grows.

"Yes, I will go to LA with you." I'm unable to suppress the urge to kiss Chloe so I do. I move my hand from her hip to the back of her neck and I pull her in. Her lips meet mine and there is finally a sense of peace washing over the world. That maybe there is a light at the end of the tunnel because Chloe loves me and that's enough for me right now.


End file.
